


Through the Years

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [71]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: A Captain Canary-life fanfic. It shows Leonard Snart as a father more than he is as a husband. A couple of CC moments, of course. But yeah, focused on Snart as a father. Full of fluff. Sorry if it isn’t your thing. Len here is *such* a softie. Very different from canon!Leonard. I hope you enjoy reading this :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Posted in Tumblr last September <3
> 
> Also, I hope you need a long-ass one-shot because this is it. Bound to be OOC a little bit because it's a Future!Fic and CC isn't really canonically this fluffy.

**Good News**

Sara and Leonard have been married for two years before they received the news that Sara is pregnant.

After the mission with Savage and after a bunch of adventures restoring time, the two decided to settle down and be Captain Cold and white Canary on Earth—particularly in Star and Central City. They’ve told Mick, the new captain of the Waverider, that they’d be legends back home rather than in random points in time.

A few months after they returned to 2016, they got married—with the blessing of both their families, knowing that they couldn’t stop the two—and they’ve decided to live in Central City, where along with Team Flash, they continue to save the city and other neighbouring ones from metahumans and criminals alike.

It was one perfect Sunday morning when Caitlyn called Sara to deliver the good news.

“Hello Sara? It’s Caitlyn. Hey, I have some news for you. Can you call Leonard too?”

“Uh, what is this for?”, the blonde hero asked.

“Something great,” Caitlyn replied, “now call your husband!”

Sara went out of their house to look for her husband who she found by the porch.

“Len, Cait called. She has some news.” Sara put the phone in loud speaker mode and went back to Dr. Snow. “We’re both here. What’s the news?”

Leonard held Sara’s free hand, as if expecting a big blast of announcement.

And it was.

“Okay. I always check up on you, Leonard, and Barry every after a fight, you know, just to check if your bodies are okay. I just found out—Shut up, Cisco, I’m about to tell them!—Okay, Sara, Len, you guys are gonna be parents! Congratulations!”

Leonard threw Sara’s phone and lifted and hugged his wife. The married couple kissed, leaving Sara tearing up.

 

* * *

 

**The Night They Found Out**

 

Sara was sleeping soundly. They’ve been to the doctor today and both were very eager to know more about the process of having a baby. They also found out that she is two months in. Afterwards, Len urged Sara to buy and eat fruits, vegetables, and vitamins for her and their baby.

Sara slept on her side, facing the fully awake Leonard.

“I’m gonna be a dad,” he kept repeating to himself. He then laid his hands on Sara’s still-flat stomach and said:

“Hey there little one. I’m gonna love you more than anything in this world.”

Then he held Sara by the chin and kissed her forehead. They’re going to be parents and he plans to make everything right. For Sara, and for their baby.

 

* * *

 

**Seven Months In**

 

The past few months have been difficult for both Sara and Leonard. Sara has been experiencing severe morning sickness. Leonard kept on running to convenient stores and fast food chains every night just to buy whatever it was that his wife was craving. Occasionally, he had to ask Barry for help. The speedster was more than willing to help his friends. They didn’t know the sex of the baby yet. They asked the doctor not to tell them. They wanted to be surprised.

One night, as the couple were watching Frozen (Sara’s choice), she yelled, “Leonard Snart! Oh my god!”

Her husband, naturally, panicked. “What happened? Are you okay? Something hurts?”

“The baby...the baby kicked!”

“What?”, the astounded father-to-be exclaimed.

Sara held Leonard’s hand and pressed it to her swollen belly. “Come on, baby,” Sara said, “another kick for daddy,”

And as if on cue, the baby kicked again.

“Oh!”, Leonard exclaimed as tears gradually fell from his ocean-blue eyes. This pregnancy has made him a softie.

He kissed Sara’s belly and whispered, “That was one hell of a kick, kid! You’re either gonna be an amazing football player, or a badass fighter like your mom!”

“You’d let our baby be a fighter?” Sara smiled and asked.

Leonard now pressed a gentle kiss on his wife’s forehead.

“Our baby could be whoever he or she wants to be. I’ll just be at the back, cheering. And so will you.”

 

* * *

 

**Nine Months In**

 

“I’m gonna explode anytime, Len!”

“You are not exploding, honey.”

 

Any day now, Sara is bound to give birth to their child and Len is being paranoid. They’re getting ready for it every day.

They have painted the baby’s room blue—both their favorite colors. Their kid could request new colors once he/she grows up. Team Arrow, Team Flash, and Team Legends were all invited for a celebratory dinner in their house. They all gave gifts for the newest addition to the family of heroes.

Felicity brought in a baby monitor for the house. John and Leila and their daughter Sara gifted baby Snart with spy toys, which were also their daughter’s favorite. Oliver and Thea bought a toy bow and arrow. Cisco and Caitlyn brought a dozen on unisex baby costumes ranging from Chewbacca to a small blue winter parka similar to Leonard’s. (Leonard almost cried at the sight of the parka. Sara hugged him so that he won’t have to wipe his tears in front of Cisco). Barry told the couple that he’d give their baby unlimited ride-all-you-call runs to the whole city. Stein and Ray gave the couple bunch of books. Kendra gave them plane tickets to the Caribbean. Jax volunteered to babysit the baby while the couple is on their vacation, which is no use according to Leonard. (“There is no way in this world I will ever leave my child.”) Mick gave his gift when everybody has left. It was a set of pillows—three of them. A color white, a color blue, and a color red, symbolizing their trio—Killer, Klepto, and Pyro, all for that little munchkin.

That night was like the evening they found out about the baby—Sara sleeping soundly and Leonard looking at his beautiful, pregnant wife.

“Thank you,” he whispered and kissed Sara. His hands then went to her tummy.

“I love you, kid. You and mommy. I’ll see you soon, okay? I’ll be there all the way.”

 

* * *

 

**Newly Born**

 

Len held his baby girl for the first time. Sara has already seen and held the baby. She cried. She cried a lot that she ended up getting really tired. She called Leonard, who was by the corner of the hospital room and said, “Len, honey, come here. Meet your daughter.”

She handed the baby carefully to her husband. Leonard stared at the dark-blonde, curly hair of his daughter—definitely a stunner. He has never seen anything so innocent and so angelic.

“Hey there. Hey Dinah.”

“Dinah?”, Sara asked upon hearing Len talk to their baby.

“Let’s name her in memory of Laurel. Dinah Laurel Lance Snart,” he said.

Sara then reached for Leonard and she kissed him. She knew she made the best decision of her life by loving him, and allowing him to love her.

“I’ll leave you with Dinah, okay?”, Sara finally said.

“Okay. Go rest, hon. I love you.”

.

.

.

Snart held and kissed his daughter a bunch of times and with triumphant tears in eyes, he said, “Dinah. You beautiful angel. I’m never gonna let anybody or anything hurt you. I’ll love you and protect you forever. I love you sweetheart.”

 

* * *

 

**3 Year-Old Dinah**

 

“Daddy! Carry me!”

“Wait up, I’m just gonna bring this to mommy, okay?”

 

The Snarts moved to a bigger suburban home, much spacious than the apartment they first lived in. Sara grabbed the box Len was holding and gave him a quick peck on the lips. “Go give your little girl a ride on your shoulders.”

He replied, “I certainly will.”

He picked Dinah up and carried her on his shoulders as they breezed through the small park that was just in front of their house. Baby Dinah was a smart kid, always asking her father random questions.

“Daddy, what’s your favorite color?”, the little kid asked.

“The color of mommy’s eyes,” he replied.

He then saw the wondering eyes of his daughter. She spoke, “What is my favorite color, daddy? I want to know.”

He chuckled, “You get to decide for that yourself, sweetie.”

“Is it okay if the color of mommy’s eyes is my favorite color, too?”

“Of course.”

The little girl started flipping her legs, urging Leonard to put her down. Dinah then grabbed Len’s hand and ran to the swing where they sat side by side.

They then saw Sara emerge from their front door, answering the phone call she got. Her golden hair dancing to the breeze of the cold wind.

“Mommy is so beautiful,” Dinah broke the silence.

“She really is,” Len said dreamily. It’s amazing how she could still make him fall deeper in love with her everyday even after meeting each other 6 years ago.

Leonard then looked at his daughter. Curly blonde hair she got from her mother, deep ocean eyes she got from him, and curiosity she got from the both of them.

“Hey sweetheart, listen,” Len turned to Dinah, who was looking at him. “Never let anybody tell you that you are not beautiful, alright? Because you are. You’re just like your mommy. Beautiful and kind and smart and loving.”

The little girl went to her father and gave her a kiss. “Thank you, daddy.”

They went back to their house and while walking, he told Dinah a short story.

“You know, when you were still in mommy’s tummy, you were kicking a lot. I said you could be a great football player or a fighter.”

“Really, daddy? Well I wanna be both! I want to kick and punch like mommy and beat up bad guys like you!”, the little enthusiastically said while doing some moves she got while watching Mulan.

“Hey, what is this ‘beating up and kicking and punching’ I’m hearing?”, Sara said as the two loves of her life entered their abode. Little Dinah leapt to the arms of her mother and kissed her on the cheeks.

“I want to be a hero like you and daddy!”

“I’m sure you will be someday. Now, let’s get my favorite heroes fed. I prepared your favorite!”

“Baked mac and cheese!”

 

* * *

 

**Six Year-Old Dinah**

 

“You made a little boy cry?” Leonard asked their six-year old daughter. Dinah just nodded.

“What did he do?” he further inquired.

“He kept pulling my braids so I slapped him.”

Dinah was obviously growing up like her mother. She’s a tough kid; never afraid to act out what she thinks is right.

“Sara, you know about this?”, he looked back and faced his wife who is setting the table for dinner.

“Yes. Her teacher called. I told Dinah to hit with a flat palm next time.”

“Next time?! What—“. He just sighed. Oh, the women of his life.

He held Dinah by her sides and looked at her eyes—her eyes which reflects his’.

“Baby, it’s good standing up for yourself. I’m proud of you for that. However, in case this happens again, and I hope it doesn’t, promise me you’ll tell tour teacher first before you hurt anybody?”

“Yes daddy. I’m sorry,” the kid started tearing up but Len was quick to wipe it away.

“It’s okay, sweetie. Don’t cry now, it’s okay. Why don’t you clean up first for dinner?”, he responded.

As the girl was climbing the stairs to freshen up, Leonard walked slowly to Sara. “She’s just like you, hon,” he said. “Very feisty.” He then sat down to one of their dining chairs.

“I know you didn’t like what she did but I have to admit, I’m kinda proud of her. I’d do the same,” Sara replied and sat at his lap.

“You’d slap a six-year old boy, too?” Leonard smirked at his wife.

“Idiot,” she responded with a smile.

“Yeah, but you love me.”

“I do.”

 

* * *

 

**Eight Year-Old Dinah**

 

“Daddy! Help!”

 

The minute he heard Dinah’s cries from the outside of their house, he placed down the cup of coffee he was holding and he and Sara rushed out.

Dinah fell from her bike, giving her a wound on her knee.

“Oh honey, are you okay?”, Sara asked. She then placed a kiss on her daughter’s wavy hair. “I’ll go get the first aid kit.”

Leonard, without saying anything, carried Dinah to their house. He then grabbed some water and poured it to her wound.

Sara arrived just in time to hand the kit to her husband. She held Dinah’s hand and said, “Don’t worry. Daddy’s going to treat it, okay? It might sting, so hold on to me.”

Leonard grabbed a cloth and dabbed it to Dinah’s skin to stop the bleeding. He then cleaned the wound and applied an antibiotic. He covered it afterwards. He just kissed Dinah and left.

 

“Are you okay, hun?” he heard Sara say as she entered his office, a couple of minutes after.

“Yes,” he said.

She approached him slowly and placed her hands on his chest. “What’s bothering you?”

“I...”, he started. He was tensed so Sara gave him a sweet kiss, taking all of his frustrations away.

“You don’t have to hesitate to tell me.”

“Okay,” he started, “her wound. It’ll be a scar. I’m just afraid that she’ll have the scars that we have. I don’t want her to get hurt.”

Sara gave him another kiss, this time on his shoulders.

“We can’t stop that, honey. She is going to get hurt. There will be other cuts, and wounds, and burns. But we will be there to treat her and make her okay again. Okay?”

“Okay,” he said as he enveloped Sara in a hug.

 

* * *

 

**Fifteen-Year Old Dinah**

 

The Snarts were finishing their dinner when Sara placed her hand on Len’s thighs.

“Honey,” she said, “Dinah wants to tell you something.”

“Oh boy, here we go,” he replied as he faced his daughter.

“Okay dad, don’t overreact, okay? I just got asked by my crush if I wanted to go out on a date with him and I said yes,” Dinah said proudly.

 

She grew up to be a really beautiful young lady. Her hair was now exactly like Sara’s, only longer. Her eyes still as deep as Leonard’s. Striking. It was not a surprise that she’ll get the attention of most boys.

Leonard wasn’t ready for this. He used to laugh at the idea of his father-in-law calling Sara his baby girl even in her late 30s but he’d agree now. Dinah is still his baby girl.

“Who is the lucky guy?” Leonard asked with a smile.

“Oh my god, mom.  He’s not angry,” Dinah turned to her laughing mother.

“Oh dear, he has prepared for this moment for fifteen years,” Sara barely made the sentence out without laughing.

“Well dad,” Dinah started, “his name is Jake. He is 2 years my senior, but that won’t be a problem, right?”

Her parents nodded.

“So,” Leonard drawled, “where is he taking you?”

“He asked me to go on a coffee date with him tomorrow in this old cafe called Jitters. He’s picking me up tomorrow at 6pm.”

“Very well.” That was all he replied.

 

The next day at 5:50PM, their doorbell rang and it was Leonard who answered the door. What came to him was a decent looking kid.

Leonard was...overdressed for the occasion, seeing that he’s wearing his gloves, eye goggles, and his signature parka, with the Cold Gun on one hand. They just got home from a metahuman attack.

“You must be Jake,” he drawled.

“C...Captain Cold?”, the kid stuttered.

“Dinah’s father,” Len replied, offering his gloved hand to the kid. He took it.

“She’s coming.” Sara peeked out of the door to take a look at Jake. She’s still wearing her white leather suit.

“White Canary? You’re married to Captain Cold?”

She smiled and said, “He’s married to me. I’m clearly the boss in this house.” She then winked and went to fetch Dinah.

 

Jake was left with Leonard.

“You hurt my princess, I’ll turn you into an ice sculpture. Or if you prefer the heat, her uncle is Heatwave. You got that kid?”

“Yes sir. I’ll walk her home after,” Jake trembled.

Then Dinah emerged from the door and gave Leonard a kiss on the cheek. “Oh, don’t scare him, dad,” she said to the hero beside her.

She then turned to her date, who just offered his arm. “Don’t worry. Mom will freeze him if he tries to freeze you.”

“Your parents are superheroes,” Jake said, more of a statement than a question.

Leonard heard him as the two walked away.

“Yeah,” Dinah said. “Pretty cool, huh?”

 

* * *

 

**Eighteen-Year Old Dinah**

 

“Where is she?” Leonard asked Sara.

“Upstairs, in her room. Please comfort her, hun.”

He nodded.

 

Dinah skipped dinner again. She caught her boyfriend, Evan, cheating on her a few days ago. Her parents never really liked him. Leonard still liked Jake better but the kid had to move away with his parents, therefore breaking his connection with Dinah.

Len wanted to find this Evan and beat him up but it was his daughter who asked her parents not to do anything and let her deal with it on her own. Of course, the two agreed.

 

Leonard knocked on Dinah’s door. “Sweetie, let me in?”

“It’s open, dad,” her voice hoarse from crying.

He saw his daughter wrapped in a blanket, hugging a pillow. Obviously crying.

“Hey,” he said, “baby, look at me.”

It breaks his heart to see her like this. He’d do everything to take away the pain but as Sara said before, they just have to be with her through all this.

“It hurts, daddy,” she cried to her father’s chest, reminding him of the moment she got her first wound.

“I know, sweetie,” he placed a kiss on Dinah’s forehead.

“I loved him. I really did,” Dinah tried saying through her tears.

“Sometimes,” Len started, “we have to get hurt so that we could love again. More deeply, the next time. People leave us but somebody better will come. Somebody who will love you more. Who’ll cherish you more,” he said.

“Will mine come, dad?”

“Of course. Your mom came into my messed up life and she fixed it. She made me better. She made me become a better person and I love her so much for that. Yours will come too. I know. And when he or she comes, it will all be better. But for now, keep in mind that there are two people who will love you more than anything in this world. Your mom and I. Okay?”

“Okay. Thank you daddy. I love you.”

 

* * *

 

**Twenty Seven Year-Old Dinah**

 

“I can’t believe this is really happening, Len,” Sara faced Leonard. “Our baby is getting married!”

She doesn’t need to tell this to him. He’s already sweating, as if it is his own wedding.

Right on cue, Dinah entered her parents’ hotel room, already in her wedding gown.

 

The couple had retired from being superheroes. They’re just spending their time with each other when Dinah broke the news that her first boyfriend, Jake, proposed to her. They got back after 8 years of being apart.

“Mom. Dad. This is it,” Dinah said. Tears were in all of their eyes.

Sara was the first to speak. Leonard was looking at his wife. She aged gracefully and beautifully. Everytime he sees her, he still wants to kiss her like how they used to kiss around the Waverider during their days. She said, “We love you baby. Jake loves you so much, too. That is good enough for us.”

“Oh, I love you mom.” Dinah gave her mother a kiss, then she turned to her father.

“Let’s take a look at the bride,” he said.

Dinah spun as her father looked at her. She’s beautiful.

“I can’t believe I’m letting you go now,” Len said as he starts to tear up.

Dinah rushed to hug him. “You are not letting me go, daddy. I’ll still be here, I promise. I’m still your baby girl.”

Her reassurance overwhelmed Leonard. He never thought it was possible for him to have learned to let go of his daughter. She grew up to be an intelligent, brave, and beautiful young woman and he is proud to have contributed to that.

 

The ceremony was beautiful. They cried. He held Sara’s hands all throughout the wedding. They relived their own, thinking about the adventures Dinah and her husband will have, just like they had theirs. At the reception, when it was the groom’s turn to speak, he addressed the crowd, but most especially, his father-in-law.

“Mr. Leonard Snart. I can still remember the day I first met you. I came to your house to pick Dinah up for our first date. She was 15, I was 17. I came 10 minutes early because she warned me how detail-oriented you are, especially when it comes to time. I might get in your bad side if I showed up late. When the door opened, I saw my favorite hero. Captain Cold. He was standing there in front of me with the legendary Cold Gun in his hands. Oh, how I used to love hearing about him in the news, how many culprits he caught together with White Canary. He warned me that if I hurt his daughter, he’d ice me. Twelve years after our first meeting, I’ll still keep my promise. I won’t hurt her, if only not to get iced. Well, many many years from now, he is still my hero. He became a father to me too. He accepted me back in his daughter’s life and embraced me when I asked permission to marry my bride. Thank you, sir. Thank you, and Mrs. Snart, for raising such a wonderful woman that I could now call my wife.”

Sara looked at Leonard with pride. It’s because she is proud of this crook-turned-hero. She kissed him as if kissing him for the first time.

 

* * *

  **Thirty Eight Year-Old Dinah**

 

Leonard has lived a long, fulfilled life. He met a wonderful woman and he fell in love with her. They built a family together and had one child. A daughter named Dinah. She was loved by her parents. They never laid a finger to hurt her. She was loved and cared for and now, she is sitting by her father’s side. Her children had already said their goodbyes, and so did her husband. Her father is now fleeting and he wanted to see her for the last time.

“My baby,” he weakly said. His body has been worn out but his eyes remained stiking.

“Hey daddy. How are you feeling?”, Dinah said with tears in her eyes.

“I’m doing good. I can feel it. I can feel it taking me but I’m as stubborn as before so I guess I’ll stay for a bit. Say my goodbyes.”

Still snarky. There is no hint of fear in his voice. He’s ready. He has been for a long time.

Then Dinah hugged her father. “I love you, daddy. Don’t go just yet, please.”

“I can’t do that, sweetie, I’m sorry. But please remember me all the time. Always remember how much I love you and your kids. And look after your mom, alright? She’ll appear tough, she always does, but she’d carry it in her heart. Please look after her. I want her to stay as long as she can, you got that?”

“Yes, daddy.”

“Mm.”

They stayed in each other’s arms for a long time, but Leonard called out.

“It’s coming, baby. Please call your mom. I want to talk to her alone. I love you. I love you, okay?”

And with tears streaming down her face, Dinah kissed Len for the last time, told him how much she loves him, and called Sara.

.

.

.

“Assassin,” he called out as she entered.

Her blonde hair was replaced by gray ones. Her then soft, smooth skin now wrinkly. Like her daughter before her, she is tearing up. “Crook.”

He motioned for her to sit beside him. She held his hand and kissed it. Then Leonard began.

“I always thought I’d die in prison. Then when we got recruited, I thought I’d die in one of our missions. But I must have done something good in this life for me to die old and gray,” he said.

“Many, many good things,” Sara replied.

He continued. “Thank you, Sara. For loving me. For changing me. For giving me Dinah. You changed every bad thing in my life and you replaced it with light. I have many good things to bring with me to the afterlife. But my memories with you will always be the best. I love you.”

“I love you more, Leonard. You kept saying that I changed your life, well you changed mine and I am eternally grateful for that.”

“Will you promise me you’ll take care of yourself?”

“I will.”

“And I won’t be seeing you anytime soon?”

“You won’t, honey. I promise.”

“Okay.”

Sara leaned in for a hug and she felt Len’s heartbeat slow down. She gave his husband one last kiss and said, “Leonard Snart. You will always be one hell of a thief. I love you.”

“I love you. My god, Sara, I love you.”

 

* * *

 

**Epilogue**

 

_“What is it like? Dying? I imagine you’ve got a unique perspective.”_

_“You know, it’s funny. I mean, you’d expect it to be terrifying, just panic and fear.”_

_“What did you feel?”_

_“I guess lonely? Yeah. Like everybody I loved was a million miles away.”_

It wasn’t like that for Leonard. There was no panic. No fear. It wasn’t lonely. He was happy. He died knowing he lived a good life. He had a great daughter, a wife who loves him, and he didn’t end up as a lonely crook. He became something more.

He became a brother. A crook. A legend. A superhero. A husband. A father. A grandfather. A friend.

He couldn’t ask for a fuller life than what he had, and he wouldn’t have anything else.

 

 


End file.
